


Bamba Inhliziyo Yami

by santigold96



Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710721





	Bamba Inhliziyo Yami

Ekuseni, inkungu eminyene ehlanganiswe namaconsi emvula yayisakaze izwe lapho uBrienne ebuyela endlini yezihambi ngemuva kokulula imilenze. UPod noJaime babemlindile egumbini lokudlela. I-knight yayihleli, ibukeka icabangile, kukhona umqulu ezandleni zakhe. Ngaphandle kwakhe kwakuyisosha ayengakaze alibone. Umgibeli wayegqoke imibala yemali enhlokodolobha futhi kubukeka sengathi ulinde imiyalo yebhubesi. Umuzwa ongaxakile wokukhathazeka wabamba le ntokazi ngenkathi ibona uphawu lobukhosi olubekwe ephepheni.  
Yilapho kuphela abeka amagilavu akhe esikhumba etafuleni lapho la madoda amathathu aqaphela khona kwakhe. UJaime wambheka, ubuso bakhe babubucayi njengoba uPod emhlola, ebhekisisa. UNomandla wambuka ethule okomzuzwana.

_ “Lo mgibeli uhambe isifunda engifuna izinsuku eziningi. Ngibuyelwe eKing’s Landing, bayangidinga. ”

Ngala mazwi, igazi lowesifazane osemncane ligxuma emithanjeni yakhe.

_ "Bengicabanga ukuthi uyekile ukuba yiSandla seNkosi futhi wanikezela isikhundla sakho njengoMkhuzi weNkosi."  
_ "Akunandaba nalokho, ngiba nethuba lapho ..." UJaime waphenduka ecijile futhi wamxosha ngezinsimbi zesandla sakhe "Siyeke okwamanje."

Isosha lakhothama ngokushesha futhi lahamba laya kufinyelela ekhawundini yezihambi. Ozithobayo wabubula ngenkathi uBrienne ehleli emi etafuleni. Amehlo kaPod ayelokhu enyakaza esuka kwelinye kuya kwelinye.

_ "I-Queen Regent ifuna ukuthi ngiye e-Riverrun ukuphoqa ukungavinjelwa okwabanjwe nguBrynden Tully."

Amehlo ale ntokazi aqhakaze kakhulu, izandla zakhe ziphakamile bebhikisha. Leli knight lehlise amehlo, izinkumbulo zokundiza kwakhe e-Riverrun esizwa nguBrienne kanye nesithembiso esenziwe kuClyn Stark sokukhumbula yena.

_ "Kubukeka sengathi nginomsebenzi ongakaqedi ukwenziwa okufanele ngiw awuqede ..."  
_ "U-Lady Celyn ..."  
_ "Akukaze kubonwe selokhu kwashona indodana yakhe, uBrienne. Umzimba wakhe awuzange utholakale. Akukho lapho. ” qeda ibhubesi.

Iminwe yovalo lwakhe olusebenza kahle yayicwecwa kwesikhumba.

_ "Ubungenakuba nomuntu othunyelwe wena?"  
_ "Angesabi." abambe uJaime futhi.

Ngokuthwebula iminwe yakhe, wanyakazisa isithunywa ukuba sisondele.

_ "Ngiyasamukela isicelo sikadadewethu ngesimo esisodwa kuphela. Amagama azobekwa ngaphansi kwenkontileka engizoyisayina ngiyithumele ku-Queen Regent. " Uphendukela kwikhawunta. "Ngabe lo muzi unomuzi wezinyoni?"

Umgcini wendlu yezihambi, ebuzwa ngemibuzo, wakhothamisa ikhanda kahle.

_ "Thumela iqhude." Ibhubesi layala owayengaphansi kwakhe.

Le ndoda yakhothama futhi yaphuma ngaphandle kwendlu ithola izindiza. Ekugcineni uBrienne wahlala phansi eduze kukaPodrick, wabe esephendukela ku-knight owayegcine amehlo akhe ku-missive.

_ "IPod?"  
_ "Yebo Ser?"  
_ "Ungilungiselele uyinki nephepha, angithi?"  
_ "Yebo, Ser!"

Umfana naye washiya itafula belibangise egumbini lengonyama. UBrienne ongabonakali ubukele lesi sigameko ethule, noma kunjalo ukuphoxeka bekubonakala ebusweni bakhe. Lapho ekugcineni ekhuluma, kwaba nobunzima ukuthi wagcina iminwe yakhe ingathuthumela.

_ "Ngakho-ke izindlela zethu zihlukana futhi, Ser?"  
_ "Brienne, ngithanda ukuthi kungathathwa sinqumo ngaphambi kokuthi ngithole impendulo engisinikeziwe. Uma udadewethu engemukeli izimo zami, ngizoqhubeka nohambo nawe.

Le ntokazi imbheke kabi. UJaime anyanise izindebe zakhe. Ngaso sonke isikhathi, onxenxa lo wayecabanga ukuthi wabona izaba zokushintsha umqondo wakhe abuyele ukuzonamathela e-petticoats yaseCersei. Wayazi ukuthi akakwamukeli ukusebenzisana kwakhe neQueen Regent. "Perjury!" wayekhulume kuye ngolunye usuku. Ifuna ukugwema ukubukeka kwesiqhwaga, le ndoda yasukuma. Yize kunjalo, wayengenandaba nokuthi angacabangani.

_ "Ngizoba sendaweni yami ukubhala indawo engiyithumela kuyo."  
_ "Njengoba kukufanele, Régicide." yehlisa le ntokazi ngophimbo oluyinqwaba ngaphambi kokuyilungisa inyamalale nayo.

Isandla esivumelekile sebhubesi. Kube yisikhathi eside kusukela le ntokazi imbize ngofundelwe ongayitholi imali ayithanda kakhulu.

Imvula yehla ngokungagudli ophahleni olwakhiwe ngalo. Ubumnyama busehlile futhi abahambi abambalwa esiqandisini babeze ukuzokuphephela ubusuku. Abathathu laba badla etafuleni eliyindilinga elalingekude nendawo yomlilo. Ukuqhubekela phambili kancane, amasosha oMqaphi ngokudideka ngokugcwele ayematasatasa ngomdlalo owawuhlanganisa inqwaba yamadolobhana amancane.

Ekuseni ngovivi, inkosi yasesigodini yayilethele inyoni yayo ethembekile futhi esheshayo kuJamie Lannister. Lapho igwababa selundizela emsebenzini wakhe, uBrienne wayale uPod ukuba ashiye amahhashi abo, ekhombisa ukuthi uzimisele ngokubuyela emgwaqweni ngokushesha okukhulu. Ummeli wayebuye wagcizelela ukuthi abangani bakhe ababili balindele impendulo yendlovukazi ngaphambi kokuqhubeka nohambo lwabo. Le ntokazi yagcina iyekile ngaphambi kwenamba yokuphikisana okuningi okucacile noma okucashile ukufihla ithoni yengonyama ecishe ifake. Wayebonile ukuthi umazi kahle kakhulu nokuthi ukusondela kuye kungamthoba kanjani

_ "Ngenhlanhla encane, isimo sezulu sizobe sithuthukile kusasa ekuseni kanti iqhude lizobe selibuyile ngaphambi kokuhlwa." aqinisekise knight, ukubona ukubukeka kwakhe ecasukile.

Ubemi eceleni kwesihlalo sakhe, umlenze owodwa ugoqwe phezu kolunye, isandla sakhe sobunxele sidlala ubuxhaxha obusha nengilazi yewayini elibomvu ligcwele isigamu. Ingalo yakhe yangakwesokudla yayisongelwe esifubeni sakhe, i-gauntlet yegolide engekho emzimbeni wakhe. Le ntokazi ihlafunise isipuni sayo, iqale ukugcwala. UPod, ekhaleni lakhe emkhombeni wakhe, wazenelisa ngokubheka abaholi bakhe ababili.

_ "Musa ukudubula ubuso obunjalo, Brienne, kungekudala uzokwazi ukuhamba phezu kwawo!" Kusho uJaime kuye ngezwi elithambile. "Umbono wokuchitha usuku olulodwa enkampanini yokuzibulala oyithandayo awusekho ekunambithekeni kwakho?" eqhubeka, ekhombisa i-pout yesinyane elihlutshiwe.  
_ "Umbono wokuthi ungabe usayizwa inkulumo yakho engaphenduki akuyona into engathandeki kimi" kuphendula lesi sikhulu, sicwecwa ngaphandle kokuhleka.

UPod wehlulekile ukusiza. Ibhubesi limnikeze amazwibela okuxwayisa okwenza umfana waphindela ekucabangeni isobho lakhe.

_ "Ngizosikhumbula isimo sakho esibuhlungu." kwaqhubeka ukuzibulala, kwavusa amashiya.

Le ntokazi yamgqolozela isikhashana.

_ "Uzothola okuthile ongazihlupha ngakho, omunye umuntu ozokushushisa, ngiyakwethemba."  
_ "Uyakuzwa lokho, Pod?" Mina, ushushiso? Ngabe ngake ngakuklolodela? ” indoda yabuza i-squire encane.

Umfana, ethintekile, ngandlela thile wenza ukungahambi kahle kwekhanda, egwaza.

"Futhi ngezwa ukuthi indlovukazi inesithukuthezi ..." ingeze le ntokazi ngezwi eliphansi elicishe limbozwe yihemuhemu eseduze.  
_ "Ngixolele?" kubuza uJaime, emangele futhi engabaza ukuthi uzwile kahle.  
_ "Kanjani?" umane waphendula le ntokazi, wayigqolozela engenacala okuyichilo.

UDamn Maid unenkani njengomnyuzi. Kaningana phakathi nosuku, uJaime wayezame ukukhuluma naye, isikhathi ngasinye izingxoxo zabo ziphela ngesinye sezihlangu zabo ezijwayelekile. Ibhubesi bekufanele livume ukuthi likuthola kunzima ukuzikhulumela naye ngaphandle kokuzikhukhumeza kanye nokuhlekisa kwalo okujwayelekile, okuyinto engasizanga ngalutho ukuqala ingxoxo angazizwa eyinkosi.

Izinkumbulo zosuku lwangaphambilini zabuya kuye. Wazizwa ekhathazekile kakhulu futhi engeneme kulandela imicabango yobusuku bakhe bokugcina. Ngesikhathi evuka ekuseni, wayebafake kwi-akhawunti yokukhathala futhi wazama ukuhlekisa ukuze angacabangi ngakho, umyalezo kadadewabo ngemuva kwalokho wabaphazamisa bonke. Kepha lapho uBrienne evela phambi kwakhe, egqoke izembatho zempi, ekuqaleni kanye namatomu ezandleni, kwavela izithombe futhi nokudideka. Wabe esegcizelela futhi ukuthi ayohlala naye kuze kube isinqumo seNdlovukazi. Yize kunjalo, uma owokugcina engakwamukelanga lokho anikela ngakho, angahamba ayobonwa odongeni futhi adluliswe yi-Night Watch yonke. Yize laba, belambile futhi bonke bendawonye cishe abenele ukwanelisa isifiso esingenakuphela sewele lakhe. Ngokwabo, khona-ke uma bebonke bangathola izingane ze-Stark futhi bagcine isithembiso sabo.

Manje njengoba le ntombi yayimi eduze kwakhe, ikhanda lakhe lalikhothele endishini yakhe, ilukhuni njengemilando, wayengeke akwazi ukuqhubeka nokumcunula. Konke ngaye kwakudidekile. Lona wesifazane obengathathelwa kalula indoda angayibhekanga eduze kakhulu futhi ayemhlukumeza kuphela okuwukuphela komuntu owayengakaze amhlulele. Wayengu-Lord we-Ling weNkosi futhi umfowabo wendlovukazi eyamangalisa: akazange anake (cishe) ukunakekela, wayezibusa: akunandaba, wayemuhle: wayengabonakali ngisho ukuthi uyambona, wayemphatha ngawo wonke amagama futhi yamcunula duel: yamshaya izingcezu ngaphandle kokukhathazeka ngokumcasula.

Waqhubeka nokumbheka ngobuhlakani. Wayengakhumuli izembatho zakhe ezazimnika ububanzi obukhulu kunalokho ayenakho. Wayezazi izakhi ukuthi igobolondo lensimbi lifihle ngempela. Amanxeba ebusweni wowesifazane osemusha ayesephole kahle, isikhafu singene emgomeni wakhe ongaphezulu, siqonda uhlangothi lwaso olunenkani, amanxeba asecishe aphela nya, enikela ngemikhono ejwayelekile emboze ubuso bakhe. Izinwele zakhe, okwakubonakala sengathi zikhule kusuka eHarrenhal, zathintwa futhi zawa emehlweni akhe. Wayesengowesifazane ongathandeki futhi ekhangeka ngakho-ke kungani ucabanga le micabango esontekile futhi engathandeki? Ingabe zazingathandeki ngempela?  
Leli knight lakhishwa ekuhlaseleni kwakhe ngokuguga kukaPod noMaid. Wayephendukile, efenda, eqinile. Etafuleni elilandelayo, kuqhamuke amadoda amabili ethukuthele futhi ezwakala yibo bonke abahlala kule ndlu yezihambi.

_ "Phinda futhi!" UBrienne ubayalele  
_ "Ngiyafunga, Ser!" yamemeza le ndoda, ingazange ibone ubulili bomsizi wayo. "Ababulali bomsindo omkhulu, ucishe ube yisilo! Isikhumba siphilile, sichotshoziwe, sinqunywe umphimbo! Abanye bathi yi-Bloodhound! Ngingaba sendaweni yakho, ngizohlala ngiphapheme endleleni ”  
_ "Kepha, akunakwenzeka! Intokazi yami? " kuzikhalela uPod

Owesifazane osemusha waphonsa izindololwane zakhe etafuleni.

_ "Cha, akuyona iGazihound, akuyona indlela yakhe yokwenza izinto. Unodlame, unesihluku, akanamusa, impela, kepha uma ebulala, uya ephuzwini. Bese kuthi ... "  
_ "Kubukeka sengathi uLady ukhohliwe ukuletha isivivinyo sokugcina!" elinye lamasosha oMlindi ebelilalele lalinquma.

Ngokuphazima kweso, uJaime wayephezu kwakhe. Ngesinye isandla, wabamba lo mlisa ngesandla, hhayi ukuthi wehlulwa yini ukungabi bikho kwesihlakala segolide esivame ukunamathela kwesiqu sakhe.

_ "Uma iNkosazana ithi ibulale i-Bloodhound, yingoba yambulala. Ungalokothi uphinde ufune ukubuza igama lakho futhi. Uma usunokungabaza, ngikumema ukuba ubonane naye edelini ukuze wenze owakho umqondo ”washo ngezwi eliphansi kodwa elisongelayo.

Wasukuma uBrienne, amehlo akhe evuma.

_ "UJaime. Mhlawumbe wasinda, angikaze ngithi ngambulala ... "  
_ "Ukutshela iqiniso, ngishilo." kungezwa iPod ngezwi elincane.

Amehlo ahlanganiswe kule nsizwa. Lo wesibili ubuyise ikhanda lakhe emahlombe akhe kungathi ufuna ukunyamalala.

_ "Ayikho indlela ayengasinda ngayo ekuweni lokhu." kuphendula umfana. "Umama wami ucishe wagcina i-akhawunti yakhe ngaphambi kokuwa."

Ibhubesi likhulule nje leli sosha lajabulela ukuphinda liphefumule futhi libuyele etafuleni lapho ababelinde khona abanye bakhe. Ukuthula kwakusakazekele endlini yezihambi futhi amadoda abesezimpikiswaneni kwakubonakala sengathi aqhubekela phambili odabeni olwehlukile. Umdondoshiya ubesenemifashini namehlo etafuleni.

_ "Uma ngingavuma?" I-Pod emnandi ngethoni engaqinisekile.

Ozithobayo kanye nentombi baqondisa ukunaka kwabo kuye.

_ "Abakuchazayo kungenza ngicabange kakhulu ngeNtaba kune-Bloodhound."  
_ "Uyakhohlwa, Pod, ukuthi iNtaba ayisakwazi ukulwa selokhu kwaqulwa icala lomfowethu omncane."

Umfana wabheka ukubulala okwesikhashana. UJaime wayengafunga ukuthi uzobona amasimba asebuchosheni bakhe asebenza.

\- "Uqinisile, Ser, ungixolele." engeza i-squire encane ngokushesha.

I-knight ibeke isandla esiqinisayo engalweni yowesifazane osemncane. Wayembuka ethule engaphenduki amehlo akhe abuyele etafuleni.

_ "Njengoba ushilo, Brienne, ayihambelani nezindlela zeLimier. Yidla, cabanga okunye. ”

Lesi siqhwaga sabheka isidladla sebhubesi esisengalweni yakhe kuleso ndoda esiphambi kwakhe. Wasusa isandla sakhe emamatheka. Ugcina ngokumbuyisela ngamahloni.

Ngosuku olulandelayo, ukukhohlakala kwase kuvukile futhi usuku lwaludlule ngaphandle kwesigameko phakathi kokuphinde bafundiswe inkemba nokuhambela isigameko sokuphelelwa yisineke edolobhaneni. Kodwa-ke, akukho phawu lwenyoni ezihambelayo obekumelwe lubikwe. UBrienne wayeshise kaninginingi ngesifiso sokwazi ngodaba lokuzibulala ayefisa ukuluqeda ngodadewabo, kepha akaze abe nesibindi sokubuza lo mbuzo. Wayebukeka nje ngemabula, umphimbo wakhe uqinile.

Umoya wawupholile futhi nelanga lalishonile lapho enqoba isicoco sakhe sesibili ngokumelene noJaime ngaphansi kokushaya ihlombe kukaPodrick.

_ "Ngikushiye unqobile, Ntokazi yami." wamqinisekisa lo.  
_ "Ngomqondo wokufuna ukukukholisa, uzogcina ukholelwa amanga akho." kuphendula lentokazi, imamatheka ezindebeni zakhe. "Futhi konke lokhu ngezinhlangothi eziningana ezaphukile! Cabanga-ke lapho esethanjisiwe. ” ungeze, uvusa inkanuko.  
_ "Ungiphonsela inselelo futhi, Ntokazi yami! Ukukholelwa ukuthi ngeke usakwazi ukwenza ngaphandle kokuthi ungilwele phansi! ”  
_ "Uma ngikuvumela ukholwe, ngabe lokho kungakujabulisa?" yaqala le ntokazi, yathatha lowo owayezibulala.

Lapho laba bevula umlomo wakhe benza izimpendulo ezigwazayo, indoda ethile yabagijimela kubo, yabaphazamisa. Ukufika ekuphakameni kwabo, wayeka, engaphefumula. Wafundelwa umzingeli wezinyoni wasendaweni futhi waphatha umqulu wezikhumba owenziwe uphawu ezandleni zakhe. Umbusi wayithatha waqala ukuyiqaqa ngethuka. Ifindo elisemqaleni kaBrienne liqine. Ubuso bukaJaime nokho ababutholakali.

"Indlovukazi isamukele imigomo yami," esho ngokuzumayo njengoba umfuyi webhizinisi eshiya. "Kufanele ngihambe ngokushesha."

UBrienne wezwa imilenze yakhe igeleza ngaphansi kwakhe. Wenze sengathi ufuna ukuhamba eyedwa kulokho akufunayo kepha iqiniso ukuthi wayenethemba lokuphendula kabi ngendlovukazi. Manje njengoba ayebhekene namaqiniso, umqondo wokuthola ukwahlukana okusha noJaime wavele wamzwisa ubuhlungu ayengakaze abuzwe ngaphambili.

_ "Ngiyaxolisa, Brienne. Kubaluleke impela. "

Njengokungathi umthetho owawuzobulala wawudabukela! Le ntokazi yamgqolozela ngaphandle kwezwi. Yini ebaluleke ngaphezu kwesithembiso esenziwe kuLady Celyn? Ingabe ukubona udadewabo kwakuphuthuma kangangokuba kwadingeka abaleke kungakapheli nehora futhi abashiye? Kulokhu kucabanga, uBrienne wezwa enamahloni. Yikuphi udeveli okwakukhona kulo ukuvumela imicabango enjalo yobugovu? Ngemuva kwalokho wavele wanikina ikhanda ngenkathi ebuka i-squire yakhe.

_ "IPod?"  
_ "Ntokazi yami?"  
_ "Siza amaSieurs de la Garde ukulungisa izamba zawo kanye nezeSer Jaime."  
_ "Yebo nkosikazi yami!" umfana wavuma ngekhanda ngaphambi kokuya ezigxotsheni, washiya ibhubesi nobuntombi ubuso nobuso.

UBrienne, izihlathi zakhe zisabomvu ngemuva kokulwa kwabo ukuze alande ingubo abeyigqoke ngaphezulu kwehembe lakhe. Wayekhiphe lapho kushisa umzimba. Manje njengoba izicubu zakhe seziphumule, wezwa ukufiphala kokuhlwa kumnqoba. UJaime wenze okufanayo futhi waphucula inkemba yakhe ngaphandle kwezwi. Owesifazane osemncane waphinde wabhekana naye. Kuthule ukuthula kubo.

_ "Yebo ngicabanga ukuthi lesi sikhathi esingesihle," kuphefumula uBrienne, ephula usizi.

Le ndoda yahlikihla isilevu sayo futhi yaxosha izindebe zayo.

_ "Uzohamba ebusuku?" Isicelo seNdlovukazi kumele sibe sibi impela. ” kwaqhubeka umdondoshiya.

Ozibulala wabeka amehlo akhe embonweni wesafire lentokazi. Wayebonakala ethinteka ngokweqiniso, noma ngabe wazama, engenalo ithalente, hhayi ukuyibonisa. UJaime wambamba ngengalo ukuze amdonsele naye.

_ "Woza, Brienne, ngingathanda ukukhuluma nawe."  
_ "Kodwa, kanti amadoda akho?" igwebe intokazi, ibonakale ikhathazekile.  
_ "Bazokulinda."


End file.
